


彩纸礼花

by orphan_account



Category: beautiful boy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	彩纸礼花

在第三次见面的时候男孩学会了在射精前邀吻。有的时候他会在性爱开始前给自己一点甜头，他手臂上的血管藏在几乎白皙到透明的皮肤下，像干瘪细小的水流，贫瘠而无用。针头似乎对他来说太粗了，扎了很多次都没有扎进静脉，他反复拍打自己的手臂，直到那块皮肤变得红肿。

 

但我不喜欢他在我要操他前使用这些安慰剂，我要他看见自己的廉价下贱，看见自己一无所能的软弱，我要他无时无刻不在被自尊羞耻心鞭挞，我要他跪在镜面地板上，膝盖被自己破碎的尊严扎得鲜血淋漓。

 

我抓住他的手，注射器终于被推进了对的地方，他盯着针管里的透明液体慢慢流尽，瞳孔慢慢扩大，世界在他眼前折叠扭曲，他翕动着两瓣枯玫瑰一样的嘴唇，呼吸浅如烛苗。他躲进了另一个慢慢收紧的茧。过了几秒，他露出了痴傻餍足的笑脸，他的眼里聚集着豁然无知无觉的眼泪，短暂的快乐像一朵美丽腐烂腥甜的假花，他年轻的脸颊是苍白凹陷又棱角分明的，冷得像精心切割的人造水晶。

 

人造水晶永远是廉价的合成体，就像他，尽管年轻漂亮骨架纤细，仍旧能够为了几美元就对着过路的随便哪个男人脱掉裤子，舔他们的鸡巴随便得像舔草莓味棒棒糖。我在他高潮的时候揪住他的长发往后拉扯，他疼得龇牙咧嘴低声下气地哀求，我盯着他爬上坨红的脸颊，对他说，“你连你弟弟八块钱的零花钱都偷，你的屁股比八块钱还下贱。”

 

他哭了。无声无息地，就像一条再次被撕裂的伤痕流下鲜血一样甜美。他的眼泪打湿了他脸上微小柔嫩的绒毛，让他颧骨突起皮肤柔嫩的脸颊如同被暴雨洗刷过一样狼狈地一塌糊涂。

 

我刺激到了他，他的后穴缩紧了一下差点叫我要射精。他的手指甲掐进了我的后背不知道是有意无意，他似乎在我提到他偷钱的事情时重拾了点本身就稀薄得可怜的羞耻心，他像兽类一样从喉咙里发出干涩又痛苦的哀嚎，语言无法拯救他的哭嚎，他在我的怀里哭喊呻吟，下体还接纳着我的阴茎紧吸着不敢随意放开，我和他的汗液混在一起让他光滑的身体粘腻得像一块已经被嚼过的泡泡糖，散发廉价又甜腻的人造香精味。

 

他没有办法勃起，因为滥用药品。你就是不太能指望一个连别人家放在浴室柜台上的药品都要偷吃的男孩在你手里射精。但是让我能够满足的是，他可以通过屁股达到高潮，这一点是整条街上的妓女都比不了的。

 

他的甬道密闭拥挤，像张能说话的嘴吸附着我的龟头，我现在都会好好做润滑，可是他不是安分的。他天生就是依恋疼痛会从虐待里找到糖果的下贱胚子，还没有等我扩张他就会直接用下身把我的阴茎吃进去。

 

在我快要射精的时候他也达到了高潮，他疲软的阴茎抖动着却什么也射不出，只能软绵绵地流出点透明的前液，他闭上眼张大了嘴，涸鱼渴水那般剧烈呼吸着，病态白皙的肌肤贴合着他单薄的身体，胸前肋骨突起，像一具没有生命迹象的绝美标本，我忍不住粗暴地揉捏他的腰肢他的胸口，我狠狠地咬着他的乳头，细细小小，像两颗珠子糖果。他胸口的皮肤变成情色泛滥的淡粉色，真美。

 

男孩在情欲的高潮上就像献祭自己的贡品一样无意识地露出欢愉，他不再挣扎矛盾，只是陷在了深渊一样的纯粹的欢愉里。他忘记了自己，他得到了一直以来寻求的解脱，这是胆小鬼的避难天堂。他微笑着，唇角还挂着晶亮的唾液，他摇动着头颅像我索吻，用他柔软的唇吮吸我的下巴，他的热泪流到我的脸上，像春天被太阳烤熟的幸福花瓣。

 

他陷入了困境，那就是过于天真纯良，羔羊在长起肥膘时确实是对陷入狼口的危险一无所知，只会迷醉于虚幻的满足。我从来不是温柔的人，相反我一点也不喜欢温顺乖巧的羔羊。我全身心地厌恶着任何一种无知的幸福。

 

我掰过男孩的脸颊，轻轻地掐住他的脖颈，他的脖子十分纤细只用我一只手就能全部握住。我看着他下垂的眼睛像猫眼一样狡黠精致，却毫无神志，恍惚迷离如同仅仅是画面具上的一双眼。我想起我童年的时候家对面的玩具店最珍贵的骨瓷玩偶，关节连接处镶嵌红玛瑙小珠，被十岁的我在一个雷雨夜抢劫后摔坏，扔进小巷里狗都不愿意去翻的垃圾桶。

 

我狠狠地扇了他一巴掌，他的头撞在床头柜上发出一声沉重的闷响，脸颊上马上浮起五个带着血痕的指头印，他发出一声尖锐短促的呻吟，像不敢死去仍旧苟且偷生那般绝望的痛苦又回到了他的身体里，我平静地看着蜷缩着抖得像流浪狗的男孩，“你真脏。”

 

我看着他手臂上斑驳的出血点和大块淤青的静脉，看着他干瘦的腹部丑陋的疤痕，那是药物反应痉挛留下的疤痕，像扭曲变形的肥大爬虫，但我却喜欢咬他的疤，好像能蚕食他的残缺和痛苦，我迷恋他身上畸形又残缺的部分，就像迷恋流着蜜的黑色土壤，里面埋藏着春虫死去的身体和夏花萌生的新芽。

 

我伸手抚摸着男孩的卷发，那样浓密，绵软无力地贴在他的额头他的脖颈，他还陷在我对他突如其来的粗暴里，他畏畏缩缩地发抖，睫毛抖动如翼羽，哭得鼻尖通红，他哀求着我，“不要再打我了，很疼。”我托着他的后脑勺，凑近把手指伸进他的嘴里。

 

他取悦着我挺动着腰肢，如饥似渴地舔着我的手指哀求着，露出渴望死去又不得不活着的哀怮。我摸着他的牙床一路顺延探进他的喉咙口，他发出了纤细美妙的干呕声。我抽出手指，男孩舔了舔他干裂的嘴唇，下垂眼里露出一种脆生生的怨艾，让人心碎又充满爱怜。我抽出手指，低下头去与他接吻，他的舌头像水蛭，有吸盘一样的触感，让我尝到了纯真年代泡沫一样的美好依恋。

 

只有痛苦失神的时候，他才是真正的他。有的人可以百折不弯刚毅坚强，而有的人天生就会像痛苦屈从，他来到世界上是作为他自身痛苦的献祭容器，他不知道自己是谁，永远像婴儿一样纯洁混沌。

 

他睡了，他蜷缩在这家汽车旅馆灰白的床单上，乖巧地像一只猫。就算我对他做什么他都会逆来顺受，这是他的天赋。第一次见面我就强奸了他，我以为他能够随便张开腿只是个低贱的男妓，我没有用润滑直接操进去，却发现他还是个从来没被开拓过的雏鸟。我的精液混着他的血液流出他的穴口，像粉色的饮料一样黏稠。

 

我对他说，“你是不是个只要一张一美金麦当劳代金券就能来上一次的婊子。”他正低着头穿衣服，用褶皱肮脏的布料盖住自己伤痕累累的身体，他长及下巴的卷发在他的脸颊上投下一片阴影，我听见他喉咙口艰难哽咽的声音，像玻璃水珠滑过下水管道。

 

他抬起头，眼眶泛红，他的声带颤抖着，“对，我就是个低贱的婊子。”他突然大声回答我，像用光了浑身力气一样，说完以后整个人瘫坐在床上，如同一张花里胡哨色泽鲜艳却空洞洞的糖纸，风一吹便会随波逐流。


End file.
